


Impromptu Sleepover

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, College, F/M, Marijuana, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Weed, and a skipped exam, and a sleeping Kuroo, frat party, illegal substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: Aged up college level,You go to a frat party at Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment, and it gets too late for you to walk home.WARNING: illegal substances are mentioned aka marijuana
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Fem!Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Impromptu Sleepover

It was getting pretty late. You should be heading back to your dorm, but the substances flowing through your blood told you that you were spending the night in this off campus apartment whether you wanted to or not. Your limbs felt heavy and your mind was clouded; there was no way you’d be able to walk all the way back to your place like this. Especially by yourself at 3 am. Kuroo was already passed out on the side couch and Bokuto was rolling another joint, so asking for a ride home was out of the question. 

You didn’t mind it though. Sure you had an exam you should be studying for, but who cares? It’s just one test, it’s not the end of the world. And maybe your roommate will be worried about you but fuck her, she’s an annoying bitch anyway. 

In Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment you felt so comfortable, so peaceful, so relaxed and welcome that you didn’t mind spending the night. You might actually prefer that you did. 

You watched intently as Bokuto rolled the paper between his fingers. He was so careful and delicate; it was like watching a master potter work on a wheel. It was so satisfying and dexterous, you couldn’t seem to look away.

He brought the unfinished joint up to his mouth and licked the paper before rolling it down tight to seal it all together. You felt your stomach tighten at the sight of his tongue, so wet and pink. Your cheeks were getting a little warm. Maybe it was the smoke, maybe it was the way Bokuto made you feel, or maybe it was the sexual tension of being the last two people awake after a party, but in that moment you knew exactly what you wanted to do tonight. 

You handed him the lighter, his fingers accidentally brushing against yours as he took it. You took a deep breath to calm yourself as you watched him light the joint. 

He was so fucking hot it was unfair. 

He took a couple hits to get the cherry started before removing the J from his lips and exhaling a decent amount of smoke into the air. The soft tendrils swirled and disappeared into the fog that was already trapped in the hazy living room. 

He passed it to you, his yellow eyes looking into yours silently asking if you wanted some. 

You gladly accepted. 

You took the J from him, letting your fingers purposefully linger against his for a little longer than a moment before bringing it up to your lips. You locked your eyes with his as you took a long drag, held it in for a second, and exhaled in Bokuto’s direction. A smile played on his lips as he fanned away some of the smoke with his hand. 

“Rude,” he teased.

You laughed softly as you handed him the joint. 

“Hey,” you spoke to get his attention, “is it cool if I crash here for the night?” Bokuto smiled to himself before taking another hit.

“Nah you have to walk home.” he joked.

“Alright,” you answered while beginning to stand up from the couch.

“Nonononono! I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course you can stay! I’m not an asshole!” He said frantically when he saw you go to leave.

“No shit,” you laughed as you got comfortable against the cushions of the couch, “I know you’re not an asshole. I don’t think you have a mean bone in your body.”

“Hey I can be mean”

“No you can’t”

“Can too!”

“Suuuure you can,” you stretched and let out a yawn after you spoke. You were starting to feel how exhausted you actually were after such a long Saturday night. The party was a lot of fun even though you may not remember all of it. Right now all you could think about was how your eyelids were growing heavier and heavier. 

You decided to rest your eyes for a minute, and stretched out your legs across the couch. You laid your calves across Bokuto’s lap without asking for permission, and tried to hide your smirk at the confused sound that he made. 

“Don’t mind me,” you insisted, opening one eye to look at him, “I’m just getting comfy.”

You heard him chuckle to himself as he let you do what you wanted. He relaxed a little, one hand resting on your leg right above your knee as he finished the rest of the joint by himself.

He exhaled the last puff of smoke before discarding the roach in the ashtray on the coffee table. The second wave of THC started to take affect on you, making you just a bit more confident in your actions as you plotted your next step.

You fidgeted slightly, adjusting your legs several times before letting out a frustrated whine that caught Kou’s attention.

“You okay?” He asked with a joking smile.

“I can’t get comfy,” you groaned.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want,” he suggested.

A smile pulled across your lips at his offer...

“Only if you join me.” 

The air felt thick after your demand; heavy and silent. 

Bokuto exhaled sharply through his nose in lieu of a laugh.

“Sounds like a fair trade to me.” 

You smile and lift your legs off of the couch to allow him to stand up and lead the way. You stretch your arms high above your head and softly groan, loosening your tight muscles as you stood up from the couch.

“Night Kuroo,” you teased softly, switching off the light in the living room. 

Kuroo responded with incoherent mumbles as you followed Bokuto down the hallway towards his room. 

He twisted the handle and stepped aside as he pushed the door open.

“Ladies first.” 

“Oh such a gentleman,” you cooed as you stepped into his dark bedroom; the only light being those from the street shining through his window. A more sober version of yourself would have taken the time too look around at his decor, but right now all you cared about was sleeping, and possibly some sex. 

You made your way over to his bed, undoing the button and zipper on your jeans as you walked. You paused for a moment to shimmy out of them, dropping your pants to the floor before pulling back the comforter and sliding under the covers. 

Bokuto closed the door behind him. If he locked it, you didn't noticed. 

“I mean, if we’re getting comfortable..” 

Bokuto grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor next to your jeans. 

Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of him just in a pair of sweatpants walking towards you. The light from his window highlighting his muscles, the hem of his pants barely hanging on to his hips. 

You swear you could’ve died.

Your heart began to hammer in your chest as he pulled back the covers to get in next to you. His mattress creaked from Kou’s additional weight as he shifted to get comfortable. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, pressing his chest flush against your back. 

You sighed as you exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. The warmth radiating from his body felt heavenly. You almost wanted to just fall asleep right then and there. But thankfully Bokuto also had other intentions for the evening.

His hand traced slow circles against your hip, his palm feeling like fire against your skin. Goosebumps rose on your flesh in the wake of his teasing fingers. With every stroke, his hand dipped a little further down; down towards where you wanted it to be. You invited his gesture, softly pressing your ass back against him as a reward for being so bold. 

He inhaled sharply at the pressure. You could feel him growing harder as you ground your ass against his hips. 

His hand, no longer shy, reached lower, pressing his fingers against your lips through your panties. He traced up and down your sex with his fingertips a few times before focusing on your clit. You squirmed in his arms as he massaged you with small, tight circles. 

You bit your bottom lip to keep yourself from being too loud as you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching. Your breaths became heavy, unable to keep your twitching muscles under control. 

Closer, closer, almost there-!

Bokuto abruptly stilled, pausing your approaching orgasm. 

You whined in frustration as your hips squirmed, searching for friction. You could hear Bokuto chuckle softly.

“I told ya I could be mean.”

You turned around to face him, your heavy breathing matching his. You smiled as you looked up into his heavily lidded eyes. You only had a moment to appreciate his smile before he snaked his hand around the back of your neck and pulled your lips to his own. You hummed softly at the sensation. His lips were soft, so soft, softer than you were expecting. 

You slid your leg between his as his tongue found its way into your mouth. He groaned into the kiss as you pressed your thigh against his cock. He was unbelievably hard already, the thought of him getting that excited from just touching you made you feel a little tingly to say the least. 

You pulled back the waistband of his pants and slid your hand underneath his boxers. His entire body tensed and twitched as you firmly grasped the base of his shaft. You surprised him so much that he broke the kiss.

You gave his cock a couple of languid strokes and smile up at him as his breaths became ragged and shallow. You release your grip for only a second to lick your palm, coating it in saliva before bringing it back down under his boxers. 

“Oh fuck” he breathes as his eyes squeeze shut; the new wet sensation almost being too much to handle. His hips begin to gently thrust into your hand as he chases after his own release. 

“Yeah?” You teased “does that feel good?” 

“Y-yes,” he replied softly barely above a whisper. 

“You know what would feel even better?” 

He opened his eyes and stared longingly into yours. 

“If you were inside me,” you pushed his chest and guided him onto his back, straddling his hips in one quick motion. 

“I don’t have a condom,” he stated, concern in his eyes. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” you snapped back, “I’m on the pill.” 

(DISCLAIMER: the pill does not protect you against STIs, always be sure to use proper protection. This is a fantasy so i will let this slide. Be safe <3 )

His lips spread into a wicked grin, “god you’re so fucking hot.” You leaned down to kiss him, grinding your hips down onto his cock. He moaned into your mouth, thankful that the sound was muffled by the kiss. His hands groped your ass, pulling your bodies even closer with each roll of your hips. 

“Please Kou,” you whispered into his mouth, “fuck me, make me cum.” 

“Well, since you said ‘please.” 

He rolled the two of you over so that he was now on top and buried his face into your neck. He kissed and nibbled at your sensitive skin as his fingers hooked around the sides of your panties and slid them down your thighs. He leaned back on his knees to take them off completely and threw them on the floor next to your previously discarded clothing, the blankets falling off of his shoulders.

His eyes roamed over your body like a beautifully displayed piece of precious art. You were one in a million and absolutely priceless. You felt vulnerable under his gaze but there was also a warmth blossoming in the middle of your chest.

“Hold up,” Bokuto stated as he grasped the hem of your top. You sat up as he pulled the article of clothing up and over your head and onto the floor. You reached behind your back to unclasp your bra and unceremoniously tossed it aside. 

“There we go,” he said softly, “absolutely gorgeous.” 

You blushed as he leaned forward, guiding you down onto your back once more. He pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss as his hands gently squeezed your breasts before sliding down your body to softly spread your thighs. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer as he tugged his waistband down enough to allow his cock spring free. 

You hummed against his lips as he stroked your core with just the tip. It felt deliciously hot against your wet folds. 

Anticipation bubbled in your chest. 

“You sure you want this?” He whispered, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke. 

You reach down and grab his cock, stroking him a few times, pulling him closer to your entrance. 

“I want it so bad,” you wined, so close to getting what you’ve been thinking about all night.

With your confirmation, he slowly pushed inside of you, spreading your walls wider the deeper he went. 

Your arms clung onto his torso, the painful stretch being almost too much to bear. He was much thicker than what you were used to. Bokuto noticed your discomfort and stopped, allowing you a moment to breathe and adjust. You hadn’t even realized you were holding your breath. 

“Sorry,” you winced, “it’s been a minute for me.” 

He laughed softly at your apology. 

“No need to be sorry,” he smiled, “I’m patient.” 

With that said, he slid his hand down between your bodies and began rubbing small gentle circles against your clit. You gasped softly at the sudden pleasure and tightened your grip on his torso, your nails digging into his flesh.

He began sliding his cock in deeper while you were distracted from the pain until he was finally fully sheathed inside of you. 

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, “so tight.” 

The feeling of having Bokuto inside of you was unlike any other. You felt so warm and loved and absolutely full. No man has ever been able to make you feel that way before. You were breathless on could nine. If you died right now, you would die happy. 

With one roll of his hips, he had you seeing stars. Your lips parted with a lecherous moan, loud enough to strain your throat. Bokuto quickly covered your mouth with his palm. 

“Christ,” he said with a smirk, “you wanna wake up Kuroo?” 

You just bit down onto his hand to try and muffle yourself and he began moving again. He stretched you in all the right ways, hitting places you didn’t even know existed. Your nails scratched down his back as you desperately tried to bring his body closer to yours. 

Without missing a beat, Bokuto took his hand from your mouth and grasped the back of your knees, spreading your legs wider as he continued his assault. He buried his face in your neck, panting heavily into your ear as you bit down onto his shoulder to hold back your cries of ecstasy. With this new position, it felt like he was pushing even deeper inside of you, hitting the spot that made your eyes roll to the back of your head over and over again.

You were getting dangerously close to your orgasm, but thankfully Bokuto wasn’t that far behind. 

“Can I cum inside you?” Bokuto asked quickly, his tone hushed and his voice right next to your ear. 

“Yes!” You didn’t hesitate, “yes! Please, please cum inside me! Fucking fill my pussy. Cum so fucking deep!”

“F-fuck-!” His grip on your legs tightened drastically, enough to leave bruises. His thrusts became quick and deep as he chased his own release. 

And then with one last snap of his hips, it was all over.

Feeling his hot cum coat your insides with warmth sent you over the edge with him, your walls squeezing around his cock as if it was desperately milking him of every last drop. He moaned against the skin of your neck, but stayed inside you as you both basked in the after glow of some good old fashioned post frat party sex. 

Ah.... youth.

You traced your fingernails delicately along his shoulder blades, up the back of his neck, and into his hair. He hummed softly at the pleasant sensation of your nails scratching his scalp and playing with his unnaturally colored tufts of hair. He nuzzled into your neck and brought his hands up and around your waist, pulling you closer into a tender embrace. 

You watched his back rise and fall steadily with his deep, even breaths. 

“Hey,” you whispered softly to get his attention before he fell asleep.

“Mm?” He mumbled in response.

“Bathroom, question mark?” You asked.

“Right across.. the hall,” he replied slowly, sleep already getting the better of him. 

You attempted to wiggle you’re way out of his grasp, but he just squeezed you tighter, refusing to let you go. You giggled. It was sweet. You felt your chest tighten a bit. 

“I’ll be right back,” you said with a smile.

“Promise?” He asked.

“I promise.” 

With your binding contract in place, he loosened his grip on your waist, allowing you to squirm your way out from under him. 

You searched around the floor of his room to try and find something to quickly wear for your trek to the bathroom. You bent over and picked up Bokuto’s shirt that he had tossed on the floor moments before.  
After pulling it over your head, you realized that his shirt was so big on you that the hem of the fabric tickled the middle of your thighs. 

Guess you don’t have to worry about pants!

You turned the handle gently to make as little noise as possible as you exited his room and walked across the hall to the bathroom to pee.

When you returned to Bokuto, he had rolled onto his back and pulled the covers up to his belly button. You smiled at his sleeping form. He was absolutely adorable with his head resting to the side and his hand on his stomach. 

You pulled back the covers and returned to your place by his side. You lifted his arm and snuggled up against his chest, placing his arm back down on your hip. He instinctively gripped your waist tighter, pulling you closer. 

Yup, you were definitely glad you asked to sleep over at Bokuto’s

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed your night with Bokuto!
> 
> SEX PSA: Be sure to use protection and, if you happen to have a vagina, always always always pee after sex! It helps prevent UTIs! 
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
